


Belonging

by F_i



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Creepy harry, Dark Harry, Hurt/Comfort, I am sorry J.K. Rowling, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsession, Past Child Abuse, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Harry, someone please help Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_i/pseuds/F_i
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter lives a solitary existence, working as a CNA at St. Peters Hospital. Every day is a strict routine of nothingness. Harry works, watches telly, and sleeps. Until he meets Draco Malfoy. </p><p>This story is going to be a lot of dark Harry, hurt Draco, and just general creepiness. Open at your own risk.</p><p>TEMPORARY HIATUS: I am finding that updating two stories is to much during uni, so I am going to focus on 'Defying Expectations' until that is done. Then I will focus solely on cranking this one out as fast as possible. I don't orphan works, but it is going to be a wait. If you want a rec list of similar stories that are absolutely amazing (and finished!) message me on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: I don't know exactly what is going to come with this story, but I fully intend on it earning it's rating. If this is not your cup of tea, please leave the pot for others to enjoy. I will leave warnings at the top of the bad chapters, so I would very much appreciate not getting flamed because someone read on when they should have quit. There are so many stories out there, don't start one you won't like. 
> 
>  
> 
> On a cheerier note, for those who have stayed, welcome! I am very excited to work with this story. 
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAMER: All of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The plot I will claim for myself, only because I don't want to smear her good name with the following...

Harry began his shift just like every one before it. He got report from the night nurse, and started his rounds. It was shaping up to be an easy day. Harry only had two patients, an addict sleeping off his near death experience and an elderly woman recovering from surgery. Thankfully neither of them were a big fan of the call button so Harry spent his first four hours browsing idly through piles of paperwork, wondering if management ever actually looked at this stuff. 

It was such a slow day they he was eventually transferred down to ER. It wasn’t much busier there, but one of their unit nurses wanted the night off for her niece’s birthday, or something equally trivial. But the transfer didn’t bother him, honestly Harry didn’t much care where he worked. His inheritance had pretty much ensured that this job was just another way to pass the time — Harry’s attempt to stave off boredom until he eventually died of old age. Joy. 

Harry stuck an IV into the arm of a drunk who had wrapped his car around a tree. Deep internal bleeding had prompted a six hour surgery by the doctor on staff, but his survival was pretty up in the air right now. Harry gritted his teeth, all he really want to do was give the man an extra large dose of pain meds and watch his body slowly forget how to breath. The man had basically killed himself anyway, Harry would just be helping him out a bit. After all, who would miss him?

The loud alarm alerting staff to an emergency ripped Harry out of his daydreaming. Giving the drunk driver one last glare, Harry headed towards the stream of ER personnel pushing a gurney though the hall. He managed to catch a glimpse of pale hair and even paler skin, nearly obscured by all the blood, as the group rushed by. The pallor of that complexion and the vivid red on stark white sheets made Harry freeze in the hallway. His head turned to follow the rush of activity headed to surgery. By the time they had disappeared, Harry was already seeking out a coworker to find out what had happened.

***

Hours later, Harry was once again sitting idle. His only patient had managed to slip away hours ago. Unfortunate, but no one was really surprised. The man’s death was labeled accidental, and his body carted off. And now, through absolutely _no_ actions of his own, Harry found himself lacking a patient. 

When the new admit got out of surgery, Harry was all too willing to take him. He read through the digital file at the nurses station: Draco Malfoy, caucasian male, nineteen. Domestic dispute, admitted with blunt force trauma to the head and torso. No signs of internal damage but significant blood loss. Multiple stitches required. 

The other nurses gossiped freely between their rounds. Apparently the police had been called when the neighbor heard an above average level of yelling coming from the Malfoy residence. The police had arrested the boy’s father on charges of aggravated assault, and the boy’s mother was being detained for questioning downtown. 

So when Harry walked into his patient room for the first time, the boy had no weeping visitors hovering over him. It was a good thing too, because Harry did not think he would have been able to blunder through the shock with an audience. 

The boy was stunning, even in the dungy room. Approaching the bed, Harry smoothed back blond hair from a smooth forehead, gasping at the inch long gash that was no doubt the source of the copious amount of blood that he had seen earlier. With shaking hands Harry pulled back the sheet and eased off the papery hospital gown to reveal a lithe torso marred by brilliant sloshes of dark blue and purple bruises. One was shaped like a large boot, just under the boy’s lowest rib. It was a miracle that nothing had broken.  

Harry felt his blood boil, a desire to rip the hands of the man who did this to this beautiful boy, his lovely Draco. Harry was under no illusions, he knew that he needed to protect Draco, but he needed to be smart. Murdering the boy’s father in the middle of the police station would not be good for them, no matter how much he wanted to. 

Grabbing the sponge that he would use to wipe off the blood and sweat, he lifted up one of the delicate wrists, limp still from the surgery anesthesia. Harry wiped reverently up and down that pale arm. A dark tattoo caught his eye, and Harry wondered at it’s presence. His sweet boy did not seem the type to mar his skin with needles. 

Washing Draco’s chest, Harry thumbed delicately over a rosy nipple, loving the way Draco’s breath hitched even while unconscious. Once he was clean, Harry continued to run his hands up and down the boy’s body, feeling every dip and plane. Draco’s skin was so smooth, the slight pallor Harry attributed to the blood loss and undernourishment. Harry could clearly feel each ridge of bone, and wondered how long Draco had been abused. He knew that once he got his boy healthy that his skin would glow like moonlight, flesh supple and writhing below him, those long legs wrapped around Harry’s own tanned back. 

An uncomfortable tightness in his scrub pants caused Harry to shift uncomfortably and berate himself. Draco was injured, he needed a tender caregiver not a passionate lover. When Harry took him for the first time, it needed to be magical. Draco would be whole and hearty, grinning shyly up at Harry, trusting him to take care of his every need. Harry would make it as painless as possible, carefully stretching his boy before sliding in smoothly. He could already imagine the way that…

A low moan from Draco brought Harry’s mind back to the hospital room, and he quickly removed his hands from Draco’s chest as his boy started to stir. Grey eyes, glossy from the drugs,  opened and blinked up at him in confusion. A thin hand twisted weakly, trying to gesture towards his throat. Harry quickly grabbed the water bottle off the bedside table and held it up to those perfect lips. 

A few moments later, Harry had to gently pull the bottle away, knowing that too much to fast could make him sick. He smoothed back that blond hair once more, and spoke softly as Draco drifted back into unconsciousness.

“Relax darling, I am going to take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would love to hear comments, constructive criticism, nonconstrucive criticism, opinions, questions, ideas, requests, kinks, feedback, or extremely personal stories from your childhood. In any order. 
> 
> I will try to update weekly.


End file.
